This invention relates to a complex machining machine tool capable of turning machining operations and milling machining operations, wherein a plurality of inserts are installed on a single holder portion and turning machining and rotational tool machining operations, such as drilling/milling machining, can be executed with one tool.
In such a machine tool, in the past, tools were divided into tools for turning machining and tools for drilling/milling machining. And, machining was performed in such a manner that a tool installed on a tool rest was attached and/or detached so as to exchange tools, for providing a tool fitting the machining operation to be performed next, for every change of machining operation in a sequence of operations.
In such a machine tool, it may be necessary to exchange tools for every new machining step. The time used for tool exchanges decreases machining efficiency, and is inconvenient. Accordingly, it was proposed to improve machining efficiency by avoiding the trouble of tool exchange operations, using a complex tool with a plurality of tools installed thereon.
As a result, however, the diameter of the complex tool was made bigger by having a plurality of cutting tools installed on the conventional cylindrical holder case. Certain drilling/milling machining operations were made impossible, although a plurality of kinds of turning machining operations could be accomplished.
The object of the present invention is to provide a complex tool having a smaller diameter, capable of a plurality of kinds of turning machining and drilling/milling machining operations with one tool, taking the above-mentioned circumstances into consideration.
The invention concerns a complex tool to be installed on a machine tool capable of executing turning machining and milling machining operations.
A main body is provided in a bar shape, for carrying inserts on its top end, which inserts are freely attached and detached.
A concave portion is formed on the main body, forming a void extending radially from an outer peripheral portion of said main body toward an axial center of said main body, and extending axially from a top end portion of said main body.
A plurality of insert installation faces are formed on said main body, the concave portion being located between them, and an insert being installed on a corresponding said insert installation face.
A plurality of insert installation faces are formed in the concave portion extending from the outer peripheral portion of the main body toward the axial center of the main body, with the concave portion being between the installation faces. The insert is directly installed on an insert installation face. A plurality of inserts can be located on the main body with high density on the respective installation faces. Even with a plurality of inserts is installed, the outer diameter of the complex tool is relatively small. Thus, inside diameter machining and end milling machining operations can be executed to a small diameter with the complex tool. Efficient machining is possible.
Cutting chips produced by the two inserts located in the concave portion can be eliminated through one such concave portion, thereby allowing the diameter of the complex tool to be even smaller. Insofar as the diameter of the tool can be reduced, the stability of machining operations at high speed can be improved.
A plurality of said concave portions can be formed, with corresponding benefits.
With a plurality of concave portions formed, a plurality of inserts can be provided at each concave portion. Several kinds of machining operations are made possible.
In one embodiment of the complex tool, wherein a concave portion is disposed between two inserts, the insert installation portions of the inserts are arranged such that the cutting directions of the respective inserts are opposite from each other.
The two inserts arranged to have cutting directions opposite from each other, can be located to oppose to each other, but to share the same concave portion. In that arrangement it is possible to place the inserts with high density.
A recess can be formed on the main body for said insert.
With a recess is formed on the main body of the complex tool, machining is possible without interference between the insert and the workpiece.
At least two inserts can have the same cutting direction. Of a plurality of said inserts, located on a plurality of said concave portions, the top edges of the inserts can be located at equal distance from the axial center of said main body.
With at least two inserts extending to the same such radial distance, drilling machining operations are possible to a diameter corresponding to the tool edge distance of the at least two inserts, i.e., making use of two or more inserts located with at the same distance. Milling machining operations are also possible, efficiently making use of a plurality of inserts.
According to a further aspect in addition to the foregoing, the insert can be located such that a top edge of said insert is offset relative to said concave portion side by a predetermined distance from a radial face having said axial center of said main body as its center.
With the insert located as described, offset on the concave portion side by a predetermined distance on a radial face intersecting the axial center of the main body, the main body portion for installing the insert can be made thick. This helps endure the stress generating during machining and prevents chatter.
According to one aspect, a plurality of such recesses are formed per insert.
With a plurality of such recesses formed for each insert, a plurality of different machining operations corresponding to the recesses are possible for each insert.
According to another aspect, said recesses include a recess formed on the top end of said main body, hollowing a central portion of said main body.
A recess formed on the top end of the main body, hollowing a central portion of the main body as described, helps to eliminate chips during drilling machining or milling machining operations. Smooth machining is possible.
According to one embodiment, a complex tool to be installed on a machine tool capable of executing turning machining and milling machining operations comprises a main body; an insert for turning machining operations, installed on said main body; and an insert for milling machining operations installed on said main body; whereby both turning machining and milling machining can be executed by said inserts installed on said main body without exchanging tools.
In that embodiment, turning machining is possible with the insert for turning machining operations installed on the main body, and milling machining is possible with the insert for milling machining operations. Both turning and milling machining can be executed without exchanging tools.
The complex tool of the invention is installed on a machine tool capable of executing turning machining and drilling machining by rotating the tool. The tool has a main body; an insert for turning machining installed on said main body; and an insert for drilling machining installed on said main body; whereby both turning machining and drilling machining by rotating the tool can be executed using said inserts installed on said main body and without exchanging tools.
Turning is possible with the insert for turning machining installed on the main body. Drilling machining is possible with the insert for drilling machining. Both turning and drilling machining operations are possible without tool exchange, saving trouble and time for tool exchange and improving efficiency.
The insert is preferably freely attached and detached from the main body. Thus, a worn or damaged insert can be easily exchanged, which is very convenient for maintenance.
The insert for turning machining can also serve as the insert for milling machining. In that case, more kinds of machining are possible with small numbers of inserts. Similarly, the insert for turning machining can also serve as the insert for drilling machining.